Rain and Memories
by MickieHardyGirl
Summary: Aelita loves the rain. Jeremy doesn't. She wants to explore her past. He wants her in the present always moving forward. Odd loves the rain and creating memories for her.


**This is my first fanfiction I finally decided to post one of my stories. Criticism is welcome if there is anything I can improve don't hesitate to tell me. I always thought they would be cute together!**

**Rain and Memories**

I've always liked the rain. The way it feels when it hits your skin and the way it wipes everything clean. It's like a breath of fresh air after being locked in a stuffy room for hours.

I was walking to my art class, the last class of the day, when it started to rain. I stepped out from under the covered walkway into the gentle downpour. Stretching my arms out at my sides and tilting my head back so it would hit my face. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation.

That was until I heard a click and the rain was cut off of me.

I opened my eyes to see Jeremy standing next to me holding my pink umbrella over my head. The one that I had purposely left in my room. I started walking toward class with him beside me holding it over both of us.

"You really shouldn't do that Aelita." He said pushing his glasses back in place. "You could catch a cold or something."

"Jeremy, a little rain won't hurt me." I say fighting off my irritation. I try to step out from under the umbrella but, he follows keeping it over me. There is really no point in arguing with him, he won't change his mind.

He walks with me the rest of the way holding the umbrella over my head and talking about some new thing he is working on for Lyoko. The truth is I am really too annoyed to care.

"Make sure to use that if its still raining when you leave." Jeremy says handing me the umbrella before heading off to his next class.

I roll my eyes at his back and let out a huff. I close the umbrella and shove it to the bottom of my bag. and walk into the classroom taking my seat beside Odd. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and whisper "Jeremy."

He nods in understanding. He is the only who knows about Jeremy and I having problems. He places a hand on my arm and opens his mouth to reply but the teacher interrupts and starts a video.

"That has to be the most boring video ever." Odd says as we walk out of the room. "Why are we tortured like this?"

"You slept during the entire thing!' I say with a giggle "You didn't even watch."

The rain is pouring down harder than it was before. I open up the umbrella with a sigh. _Might as well_. Odd looks at me then at the umbrella with a sneaky smile as we walk through the rain. I raise an eyebrow. He smiles before taking the umbrella and running ahead of me.

"Come on Aelita!" He yells over his shoulder as he closes the umbrella sticking it in his back pocket. "A little rain won't hurt you!"

I laugh as I run after him. Following him out into the woods toward the Hermitage. He stops suddenly and I run straight into his back knocking us both to the ground.

"Just can't stay away from me can you?" He says propping himself up on his elbow. "It's okay, I know I'm just that irresistible."

I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I quickly jump up and he lets out a loud laugh rising to his feet.

"Come on," He says taking my hand, the rain starts falling harder and a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky. "lets get inside before we get electrocuted."

We run inside the Hermitage breathing heavily, we are soaked to the bone shaking from the sudden drop of temperature.

"Doesn't look like we are going anywhere anytime soon." I say pulling back the curtains to look outside.

The lightning and thunder are close together it looks like we have been caught in the middle of a good sized thunderstorm.

"I just messaged the others," He says walking up behind me and placing his arm around my waist. I pretend not to notice as he pulls me closer. "I let them know where we are and that we are safe."

I let the curtain drop back into place and walk to the middle of the living room. The place looks a lot better now that we have cleaned it up and fixed everything.

Odd is at the old fireplace working on a fire. We always keep a supply of wood inside the house for these kind of things. The house begins to warm up quickly and I'm thankful for the heat. Our clothes dry quickly and Odd, of course, barrows my hairspray to fix his hair.

I walk over to the old grand piano in the corner of the room. Running my hand along the keys I sit down on the bench and Odd takes a seat beside me.

My fingers move along the keys and the dim memory of my father playing for me when I was younger comes to my head. It's the reason I love music in the first place.

"Do you remember much?" Odd ask staring down at my hands. "About your past, I mean."

"Not much," I admit looking over to him. "everything is really foggy and blurry. I don't really have any solid memories."

Odd smiles and takes my hand. "Bet I can fix that."

He leads me to the middle of the living room and points to the corner opposite of the piano.

"That's where your Dad set up the Christmas tree every year. You would all go out and pick one out the week before Christmas. Then you would come home and decorate it together."

He leads me down the hall to the kitchen. "This is where you and your mom would make cookies."

"What kind of cookies?" I asked with a giggle.

"Peanut Butter," He says quickly. "Peanut Butter cookies because they are your favorite, even though Jeremy thinks it's Chocolate Chip."

I frown, Odd's right, my favorite cookies are Peanut Butter. Jeremy always brings me Chocolate Chip. He always assumed they were my favorite.

"What else?" I asked Odd excitedly. I'm beginning to enjoy this little tour. "What else did we do?"

"Every Saturday you would help make Pancakes for breakfast. You like them topped with strawberries." He says his smile spreading across his face. "You always made your birthday cake from scratch. They were always pink with white roses."

I love pink icing and to have a nice cake made from scratch. Like the one Odd's mother made for my birthday when we all went home with Odd on vacation.

"You liked to run down the hall in your socks to see how far you could slide." He says as we run down the hall and slide in our socks crash landing at the bottom of the steps, laughing hard.

We walk up the stairs and into the master bedroom. The bed sits in the middle of the room under a big window. We sit down on the thick mattress that I'm surprised made it this long.

"When you would get scared of the thunderstorms you would run as quickly as you could to crawl in here with your parents."

I don't think twice before I lay my head on his shoulder. His arm wraps instinctively around my waist. Thunder cracks outside making the windows shake.

"Your mom would stroke your hair as you listened to the storm." He says laying his cheek on top of my head. "When the storm was over your dad would carry you pack to your room and tuck you back into bed."

He moves off the bed and takes my hand again as we walk down the hallway into my old room. The thunder cracks again and he pulls me closer.

"There is where you used to play with your dolls." He says pointing to the pink doll house that was against the wall. The one he had spent three weeks fixing so he could surprise me for my fourteenth birthday, two years ago. "Mister Puck was the only one you didn't put away at night. He got to sleep with you because he's your favorite."

I smile, Mr. Puck is one of the few things that I have left. Odd takes my arm and walks us to my small bed.

"This is where-"

"Where I sat crying when you came to find me. Where you said you would come with me to Lyoko. Where I learned that you really liked me enough to do something completely stupid. Even though it could have ended badly."

He looks at me surprised by the statement.

"I don't like you." He says after a long moment.

I feel my stomach drop and my eyes begin to sting. "Oh- I."

Odd steps forward and grabs my hands. "I don't like you Aelita. I love you. I love you more than you could ever know."

A smile spreads across my face. "I love you too."

His lips came crashing down on mine and I pull him closer. I finally feel happy, for the first time in a long time, I'm a hundred and ten percent happy.

"Jeremy," Odd says pushing me back my shoulders. "I'm sorry Aelita. I should have never done that. What was I thinking? I'm horrible-"

"Odd." I say getting him to look at me. "I'm not in love with Jeremy. I haven't been in a long time. He doesn't know how to enjoy life the way you do. He doesn't care about me the way you do. He would never have walked through this house to make up memories."

"He only cares about that computer." I say in a whisper. "He won't even talk to me longer than a few minutes."

Every conversation Jeremy and I have had lately has involved the supercomputer. He never takes a break from it. He isn't even going to next week's dance with me because he is busy with some program.

"It's okay Aelita." He says pulling me into a hug. "I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"I know," I say hugging him back. "I've always known that."

"The storms slowing down," He says looking out the window. "We should probably head back now."

"Yeah," I agree. "We probably should."

We start toward the hall hand in hand. "Odd?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Today is my new favorite memory."

"Mine too Aelita." He says pulling me close. "Mine too."


End file.
